Let's Start A Band, Just Like We Said
by OUATchrmdCSTL
Summary: Emma Swan remembers the day when her and her three best friends talked about starting a band. Now, they've taken a chance and started 4 Hunt. How well will they do?


**A/N I took some songs and mixed the lyrics to create the band's song at the end, so just imagine a random beat to it. It might also kinda sound like a poem, which it could be, but for the moment, it's a song, so please imagine it as so.**

**I would also like to thank ( ) for their help with picking the colors for the logo and thanks to caskettfaan41319 & _caskett_lover_ (Instagram) for their help with picking the band name. **

**Emma & her friends are 16**

We were sitting outside eating lunch, just like any other day.

"Hey guys, you remember the first sleepover we had, when we met?" I asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Ruby replied.

"Do you remember what we had talked about?" I asked.

"Yeah, you wanted to start a band," Belle answered.

"Would you guys do it? I mean start a band. You guys wanna start a band?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Regina said, pecking me on the lips.

"Yeah, Gina's right, it could be fun," Ruby said.

We looked at Belle, waiting for her to reply.

"Why not?" she said.

"First meeting on Saturday at my place?" I asked.

"Sounds good," they all replied.

"Ruby, you want help bringing your drums over?" I asked her.

"Sure, you wanna do that tonight?" she replied.

"Yep, as long as you help me clean out the garage so we have room,"

"Deal," she smiled.

"Belle, you wanna bring you keyboard over?" I asked.

"Sure," she said, "I'll help you guys clean too,"

"Great," I said.

"I'll come by and help with the cleaning, it's the least I can do," Regina said.

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys tonight," I said.

"Bye Em," Belle and Ruby said.

"Bye babe," Regina said, kissing me.

We went our separate ways.

…

"You guys sure you're okay with us starting a band?" I asked my parents.

"Yeah. You guys are really good and you could go far," my Mom said.

"Yeah, your Mom's right. You guys are amazing," my Dad said.

"Great! They should be here any minute, we're gonna clean out the garage," I said.

"You want some help?" my Dad asked.

"We might need it, thanks Dad," I said, smiling.

There was a knock at the door.

"I got it," I said, getting up and heading to the door.

I opened it and was greeted by Ruby and Belle.

"Hey guys, come on in," I said.

"Where's Gina?" Belle asked.

"She said she's be here soon," I replied, just as there was another knock at the door.

I opened the door.

"Hey, sorry, my brother decided to lock me in my room," Regina said as I opened the door.

"It's fine. We all know how Henry is," I said, laughing.

We headed to the garage and started cleaning.

A few hours later, there was barely anything left, and lots of space for our equipment.

"Okay, let's head to Ruby's place and grab her drums," I said.

Everyone nodded and we headed out.

We each grabbed a piece and brought it back to set it up.

"I only need one person to help set it back up, so the other two can go get Belle's keyboard," Ruby said.

"I'll stay, you go with Belle," Regina said to me.

"Okay, we'll be back," I said.

I got in the car with Belle and my Dad and drove to her place.

I went in with her while my Dad opened the trunk and made room.

"Belle, where's the stand?" I asked.

"Under my bed," she replied.

"Okay, I'll go get it," I said.

By the time we had loaded it into the car and returned, Regina and Ruby were done.

We set up everything the way we wanted it and decided to grab a bite.

Before they left, I stopped my friends.

"You guys wanna sleepover Friday, we'll have more time on Saturday that way," I said.

"I'll check with Granny tonight, but I'm sure she'll say yes," Ruby answered.

"My parents will probably say yes too," Belle said.

"Mine too," Regina said.

"Great, see you guys tomorrow," I said.

"Bye," they said together.

…

The next day, we had decided that we would each come up with a list of band names.

We were gonna go through them and pick one on Saturday.

At lunch, we talked about signing up for the talent show at the end of the year.

"That's a really good idea," I said.

"Yeah, we could kick people's asses," Ruby said.

"We should invite all of our friends to see what we have," Regina suggested.

"No. We shouldn't tell anyone and then audition and surprise everyone," Belle said.

Ruby kissed her.

"Belle, you're a genius," she said.

"Can we really write a song within 6 months?" I asked.

"We'll see," Ruby said.

"Let's hope we will," Regina said.

"Yeah, cause we are totally capable of kicking butt," Belle said.

We continued talking about nothing in particular, and eventually headed to class.

…

Friday had come a lot faster than we thought.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" I asked once we got to my house.

"Sure," they all replied.

"What movie?" I asked.

"Do you have Easy A?" Ruby said.

"What kind of question is that? It's like my favorite movie, of course I have it," I answered.

We sat down and watched the movie and eventually went to bed.

The next morning we got up, had breakfast and got to work.

"Okay, we should pick a name," Regina said.

"Yeah, let's see the lists," I said.

Everyone pulled out their lists of band names.

_**-The Muted Four**_

_**-The Faded Four**_

_**-4 Hunt**_

_**-Shameless Four**_

_**-4 Thieves**_

_**-Combat 4**_

_**-Red Neighbourhood**_

_**-Rhythm Freaks**_

_**-Roadside 4**_

_**-Red Crashers**_

_**-Storybrooke 4**_

_**-4 Dreamers**_

That was our list.

After an hour or two of trying to pick a name, we came down to our final decision.

_**4 Hunt**_

That was going to be our band name.

We had divided jobs to each other.

Regina had the job of creating our logo since she was an artist.

Ruby and Belle were going to write the lyrics of our song.

And I was going to write the music.

We quickly started.

Ruby and Belle decided to listen to other songs and see if they could pick anything out from them, and I listened too, for any beats that I liked.

Regina had decided to look at logos for any inspiration.

About an hour later, we took a quick break to eat.

"Hey, guys, what colors do you think represent you?" Regina asked.

"Red," Ruby replied instantaneously.

I had to think about it for a moment, along with Belle.

"I think blue is good," Belle said.

"I agree, blue represents Belle," Ruby agreed.

"Emma?" Regina asked.

"Yellow," I said.

"Great. Do you guys know any for me?" she asked.

"Purple," I answered just as soon as she asked.

"Okay, thanks guys," she replied.

We continued eating and talked.

"Do you guys wanna stay over? That way we could work on everything later and have tomorrow too," I asked.

"Sure, just gotta ask my parents," Belle replied.

"I'll ask Granny," Ruby said.

"My parents are out of town, so it doesn't really matter," Regina replied, shrugging.

"Great, let's get back to work then," I said, heading to the garage.

We continued working throughout the rest of the morning and afternoon, going through songs.

The only time we talked to each other was when Ruby and Belle asked if we liked the words from a song or when Regina wanted to know if we liked the design of certain logos she found.

It had been hours and we had all worked pretty hard.

I had a few ideas for the beat for the song, Ruby and Belle had lyrics from other songs that they and liked and that could work, and Regina had found multiple designs for inspiration.

We continued working until my Dad came in.

"Guys, dinner's ready," he said.

"Okay, we'll be right there," I replied.

He nodded and headed back inside.

"Do you guys wanna continue after eating or just tomorrow?" I asked as we headed inside.

"I think tomorrow, we've been working almost all day," Belle replied and the others nodded in agreement.

"Okay," I said.

We sat down and ate, talking with my parents.

"You guys are gonna be amazing," my Mom said.

"She's right. You guys are all really good and you'll blow everyone away," my Dad continued.

We thanked them and continued eating.

Once we were done eating, we decided to watch a movie, per usual.

"Ruby you picked the last one, so, Belle, Gina, any ideas?" I asked.

They both looked deep in thought.

"How about The Avengers?" Regina suggested.

I looked at the others to see if they agreed, they nodded.

"Great, The Avengers it is," I said, putting it in the Blu-Ray.

We watched the movie and decided to head to bed.

The next morning, we got up early and ate breakfast, so we'd have more time.

We worked and worked, songs after songs, design after design, lyrics after lyrics and beats after beats.

We only stopped to eat lunch, which we did in ten minutes.

At the end of the day, we reviewed what we had, the couple logos Regina had made, the few beats I had come up with on the instruments and the few words to our song Ruby and Belle had.

We headed in to eat before they left.

"Hey, why don't we do this every night, we meet up here and practice and then you could go home, it'd give a few hours a night," I suggested.

"And we could stay over on Saturdays, sleeping over on the Fridays," Ruby suggested.

The other two nodded their agreement.

We looked at my parents to see if they'd agree.

"It's okay with us, as long you let us hear the song before the talent show," my Mom said.

"Deal," we said together.

…

Every night that week, we met up and worked our butts off.

The song slowly progressed and we had a couple more logos.

By Friday, we had narrowed down the logo choice to four and we had some real lyrics coming along, with a few beats.

"You guys wanna take a break?" I asked after a couple of hours of working on everything.

"Sure," Regina said, standing up and stretching.

"What are we gonna do?" Belle asked.

"We could go to the park," I said, wanting some fresh air.

"That sounds nice," Ruby said.

"Let's go then," Regina said, heading to the door.

I quickly went to tell my parents that we were leaving and caught up with the others.

I wrapped my arm around Regina when I caught up.

She leaned her head on my shoulder as we slowly made our way to the park.

Once we got there, we decided to go the top of the hill in the middle of the park.

We waited until nightfall so we could watch the stars.

We lied down on the soft grass and looked up at the starry night.

Regina cuddled up closer to me, putting her head on my shoulder.

"Look, a shooting star!" Belle exclaimed.

"We should make a wish," Ruby said.

It went quiet for a few seconds.

"What did you wish for?" Regina whispered.

"Nothing. I have everything I want, a great family, three amazing best friends and an awesome girlfriend," I replied, smiling.

Regina smiled and kissed me.

I smiled into the kiss.

When air was necessary we pulled apart.

I smiled at her and leaned back in.

"Do you guys know the meaning of the phrase 'get a room'?" Ruby asked.

"You're just jealous," Regina said, pulling away.

I pouted.

"Bitch please. I have Belle," Ruby replied.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that," I said, kissing Regina again.

Belle sat up and whacked my arm, and stuck her tongue out me.

I stuck mine out in return.

"You guys are so childish," Regina said.

"And that's why you love me," I said, turning back to her.

"Mmmm. Maybe," she said.

"Definitely not why she loves you," Ruby said.

"Oh shut up. You're just as childish," I said.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in return.

I stuck my tongue out yet again.

Ruby flipped me the finger.

I put a hand over my heart in fake hurt and turned away.

I heard Belle whack Ruby and chuckled.

"It's not funny Em!" Ruby said.

"You're right. It's fucking hilarious," I said.

Then Regina whacked me.

I pouted and she gave me stern look.

Belle turned to look at Regina.

"Sometimes I think we're the only things keeping them from killing each other," she said.

…

It had been five months.

And we had a month left.

We had picked a logo and the song was almost done, we just needed to finish a few things and then we practice until the talent show.

"Did you get the logo printed for your drum?" I asked Ruby when she got to my place.

"Yup. And I got one for Belle's keyboard and your guitar," Ruby replied.

"Sweet," I said, taking them.

"Belle and Gina are in the kitchen, I'll be there in a minute.

I put the stickers in the garage, and headed to the kitchen.

"You guys okay with eating burgers?" I asked.

"Yes!" Ruby exclaimed.

We stared at her, and then I turned to Regina and Belle.

They nodded.

"My dad's starting them now, so we have time to watch a TV show or something I said.

"Let's watch Buffy," Regina suggested.

"Yeah, we haven't watched that in forever," Belle said.

"Yeah, I love Buffy," Ruby said.

We headed to the living room and I put the first disc in.

Just as the credits rolled in at the end of the episode, my Dad told us the burgers were ready.

We ate and decided to finish the song the next day.

"I heard there's an outdoor concert at the park tonight, not many people know about it," I said, after we agreed we should do something besides watch TV.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Ruby said.

"Yeah, it could be fun," Regina said.

"Yeah," Belle said.

We headed to the park and arrived just in time.

"Are you ready?" The singer screamed.

Everyone cheered.

"Let's hit it!" he yelled again.

We danced around to the music and eventually the band left and we headed home.

The next morning we got to work right away.

By lunch the song was ready.

We ate and told my parents we were done and they could listen if they wanted.

We headed to the garage with them and got ready.

After playing, we looked at my parents.

"You guys are awesome, everyone's gonna love it," my Mom said.

My Dad nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys gonna have your sheet music?" my Dad asked.

"No, we just using it for practice," I replied.

"Good, we're gonna leave so you can practice," My Mom said, heading inside with my Dad.

…

Two weeks later we had memorized the song.

There was a knock on the door.

I opened the door and saw Ruby and Granny.

"Hey Ruby, Granny," I said, smiling.

"Hey Em. Granny wants to hear the song before the talent show. You mind?" she asked.

"Not at all, I'll call Regina since you've already called Belle, I assume," I replied.

"Yeah, I did," she said.

"Come on in then," I said stepping aside.

We walked into the living room.

"Make yourselves comfortable," I said grabbing the phone and going into the next room.

Within three rings, Regina picked up.

"Hey babe," I said.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Granny wanted to hear our songs before the talent show, and Belle's on her way, you free?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way. You mind if my parents and Henry come, they've been bugging me about it too," Regina replied.

"Not at all, see you soon," I said.

"See ya," she said and hung up.

I headed back out and heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door and saw Belle with her parents.

"Hey. They wanted to hear it too?" I asked.

"Yeah, is it okay?" she replied.

"Yeah, it's fine," I said.

We headed inside and waited for Regina.

Once she arrived we headed to the garage to set up.

"Would you guys like anything to drink while we set up?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Okay, we'll come get you when we're ready," I said before following my friends.

My parents had decided to listen to it again, see if we were any better.

A few minutes later, I went inside and got everyone.

We had set up a couch and some chairs so everyone could sit.

Once they were settled, we started.

By the end of the song, they were all up and clapping.

"You guys are great," Granny said.

"Yeah, you're gonna kick ass," Henry agreed.

Everyone nodded their agreement and congratulated us.

Afterwards, everyone stayed for dinner and went home.

…

It was the day before the talent show.

We were eating lunch under our tree as usual.

"Can you imagine their faces when we get up there tomorrow?" Ruby said, smirking.

"Yeah, imagine all the people who teased us when we were younger seeing us up there," I replied.

"They're gonna be so surprised," Regina said.

"We're gonna blow their minds," Belle said.

"Hey, Em. Do you think your dad could help me move my drums to the school tomorrow?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, we're gonna bring my guitar and Belle's keyboard too," I replied.

"Are you guys busy tonight?" Regina asked.

Everyone shook their heads.

"You guys wanna practice one last time?" she asked.

"Sure," we said in unison.

That night, after school, we went home and practiced.

We decided to invite the neighbourhood and do some other songs too, a little party to celebrate this.

We sang all night and eventually, the night died down and we all went home.

…

The talent show was only in the afternoon, and then at night for the parents.

We were outside when someone came up to us.

I looked up and noticed Henry.

"Hey Henry, what's up?" I said.

"I just wanted to wish you guys luck for later, even though you're totally gonna kick ass," he replied.

"Thanks, it means a lot," Regina said.

"Thanks Hen," Ruby said.

Belle just smiled at him.

Henry nodded and then walked away.

There were five minutes until lunch was over and everyone in the talent show was in the auditorium.

"What are you girls doing here?" Kathryn, the school 'ruler', asked.

"We're helping back stage," Belle replied quickly.

"Oh, well I obviously knew that, since you don't have talent," she replied.

"And you do?" Ruby asked quietly.

"What did you say?" Kathryn asked.

"You heard her. Just because your family is rich doesn't mean you're better than everyone," Regina replied.

"What did you say bitch?" she asked.

Before I knew what was happening, my fist connected with something, and judging by Kathryn reaction, it was probably her face.

"Girls, what is going on?" asked a teacher.

"She punched me!" Kathryn exclaimed, pointing at me.

"And why is that Miss Swan?" asked the teacher, turning to me.

"Because I've about had enough of her picking on us since we were ten, I'm surprised I haven't punched her before now," I replied.

"Miss Nolan has been picking on you?" he asked.

"Yes. Since we were ten, but teachers just can't be bothered to do anything," Belle replied.

"Well, this stops now then. Miss Nolan follow me, you four, you're excused with no punishment," he said.

"WHAT? How could you let them…" we heard Kathryn rambling as the teacher pulled her away.

"My hero," Regina whispered in my ear, before kissing me.

"Awwww," Belle said behind us.

"More like 'ewwww'," Ruby said.

I stuck my arm out and flipped her the finger.

"Let's go get ready," Regina said, pulling away.

"Yeah, let's go," I said.

We walked to the coordinator to ask when we were performing.

"Since everyone still thinks, not me, that you're the scrawny kids you were in elementary, we're putting you at the end to add some punch," she said.

"Thanks, for that and for actually realizing we aren't that bad," I said.

"I never thought you were bad. I actually looked up to you," she replied.

"Well, thanks anyway," I said with a smile.

"No problem. I hope you guys kick Kathryn's ass, put her back in her place," she said.

"We plan on it," we replied in unison, walking away.

…

We were performing next, right after a magician.

"Are you guys ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" they exclaimed.

"Okay, cheer?" I asked.

"Duh!" Ruby said.

We put our hands together in the middle of us.

"One, two, three, FOUR HUNT!" we cheered.

The magician had been wrapping up.

"He's gonna come off, and then I'm gonna introduce you," said the host, just as the guy began walking off the stage.

He walked out and grabbed a mic.

"Now, for our final act, we have a special band, made up of some talented people. Please give a round of applause for _Four Hunt_!" he said.

He ran off the stage as we walked out.

Everyone had been clapping, but as soon as we walked out, it stopped, and was replaced with gasps of shock.

We took our places.

I tried not to laugh at Killian and Robin's faces, Kathryn's two right men.

Or everyone for that matter, they all looked like some celebrity walked in.

I stepped closer to the mic.

"This song is called 'Monster '," I said, before turning to Ruby and nodding.

She slowly began the beat and we started.

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy,**_

_**I've told a million lies but now I tell a single truth,**_

_**I've had enough, I'm standing up,**_

_**Putting an end to what you've done.**_

_**Don't tell me that I'm wrong,**_

_**I've walked that road before.**_

_**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath**_

_**Scared to rock the boat and make a mess**_

_**So I sat quietly, agreed politely.**_

_**I let you push me past the breaking point**_

_**I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything.**_

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.**_

_**Everybody said, you better stay in school,**_

_**Get a real job, girl, don't be a fool,**_

_**Burn that guitar, you can never be a star,**_

_**I can, I can, I can, so**_

_**A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground,**_

_**I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down,**_

_**I believe it 'cause I feel it, and I shout it out loud.**_

_**As long as there is a light, my shadow's over you**_

_**'Cause I am the opposite of amnesia,**_

_**You will remember me **_

_**Remember me for centuries.**_

_**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd **_

_**You're gonna hear my voice **_

_**When I shout it out loud.**_

_**It's my life, it's now or never, **_

_**I ain't gonna live forever**_

_**I just want to live while I'm alive**_

_**It's my life.**_

_**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air.**_

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head.**_

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.**_

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed,**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head.**_

_**I'm friends with the monster that's under my bed**_

_**Get along with the voices inside of my head**_

_**You're trying to save me, stop holding your breath**_

_**And you think I'm crazy, yeah, you think I'm crazy.**_

_**I'm friends with the monster.**_

The song came to an end and everyone was silent, a look of complete shock on their faces.

Then slowly, someone started clapping, and then everyone else did.

Then everyone started cheering.

We got a standing ovation.

After everyone sat down, and we left the stage, the host went on stage again.

"Now this year, the school has decided to do something different. They've decided to give an award out for best performance, and they would like to know which you guys prefer. So can the following three acts join me on stage; Refreshingly Evil, Steve the Magician and… Four Hunt!" he said.

We walked back on stage with the other two acts.

"Now we're gonna do this the old fashion way," started the host, "When I call the acts name, cheer loud and long if you want them to be awarded. I'll use my trusty noise meter to see who you prefer," he continued.

He stuck an arm out at ninety degrees and everyone laughed.

"First off, Steve the Magician!" he yelled.

The cheers weren't that long and the hosts meter only went to about a quarter way.

"Okay, next off, Refreshingly Evil!" he yelled.

This time, the cheers were louder, so they beat Steve, and made it half way.

"And finally, Four Hunt!" he yelled.

Cheers erupted from everyone as they stood up and clapped.

Once they sat down and stopped cheering, the host spoke.

"I think you guys broke my meter. So, it looks like Four Hunt is the winner,"

Everyone cheered again as we were presented with an award and they took our picture.

The principal then came up to us.

"We'd like to know if you girls would like to perform at all of our talent shows, even once you graduate, until you hit off you career, since you obviously have one," she said.

I looked at the others and we all smiled.

"We'd love to," I replied, shaking her hand.


End file.
